


5 Times Dinah Tells Laurel to Beg and the 1 Time She Does

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, angst and feels with a happy ending, in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: the title kinda explains it all
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	5 Times Dinah Tells Laurel to Beg and the 1 Time She Does

**Author's Note:**

> this is the one i said i was really excited abt a little bit ago. i worked on this one for a little bit longer than my usual fics and i kinda like it :) hope you like it too

1\. 06x13 - The Devil's Greatest Trick

Laurel winced as Dinah handcuffed each of her hands to the wall behind her, tightening. them just enough to pinch into Laurel's skin without risking her circulation. She followed that up with a sonic dampener.

Laurel was so focused on hiding the pain it brought on that she couldn't prevent a quiet moan from slipping out at the brush of Dinah's hand against her neck.

Thankfully Dinah assumed it was just a reaction to the pain, but Laurel wouldn't get lucky again. She had to get a handle on these damn feelings before anyone found out.

She felt her face heat up as Dinah leaned in close.

"You like that?" Dinah asked, satisfaction in Laurel's capture clear in her voice.

She leaned back and crossed her arms, a tiny grin on her face. She was so confident and _sexy_ that Laurel couldn't help but lean forward, hanging from the cuffs just to get closer to Dinah.

She adopted a confident grin of her own and said, "You want to let me out of here" without a hint of doubt in her voice.

Dinah chuckled at that, and if it was real Laurel's heart might've risen after making the woman she liked laugh.

Dinah leaned forward, the corners of her lips still tilted up and a glimmer of satisfaction in her eyes. She looked Laurel slowly up and down before saying, "Beg".

Laurel felt her grin widen at the banter and the flirtation in Dinah's eyes.

She shifted her feet closer to the wall so she could lean further, putting her and Dinah face to face.

"Never," she whispered, her lips inches away from Dinah's.

The door squeaked open on the other side of the room but neither of them looked away.

"What's going on?" Quentin asked softly.

Dinah stepped back and forced her gaze away from Laurel with difficulty.

"All good here," she said, turning and walking away without looking back.

Laurel used her arms to pull herself back against the wall and got as comfortable as she could. She allowed her eyes to follow the sway of Dinah's ass as she walked away, determined to make the most of the situation.

Quentin followed Dinah out, closing the door behind him and leaving Laurel alone.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, the barest hint of a smile on her face as she remembered how close she and Dinah had been to kissing.

2\. 06x14 - Collision Course

Laurel stumbled into the woods as the battle raged around her. She was desperate to get out of there, desperate to survive.She'd been a survivor since the day her father was killed. At this point she wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

She ran as fast as she could but it wasn't enough. She could hear Dinah crashing through the woods behind her, growing closer.

The clearing came out of nowhere. Once second she was scrambling through the woods with no discernible path, and the next she was in the clear. Ironically, it was the lack of trees to trip over that tripped her up and Laurel was forced to stop for a second to change her gait.

It was a second too long. Dinah caught up quickly and crashed into Laurel full tilt, throwing them both to the ground.

Laurel hit the ground hard, unable to catch herself thanks to her injury and the force of the shove.

She relaxed into the warmth of the body on top of her for just a second before she recovered and bucked wildly, trying to regain the advantage.

She was rewarded with a mouthful of dirt as Dinah shoved her face into the ground.

"Is this what it felt like right before you killed Vince?" Dinah hissed into her ear.

Laurel stopped struggling and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled by the ground.

She grunted in pain as Dinah shoved her face into the hard dirt for a second time.

"Beg," Dinah said. "Beg for your life."

Laurel sighed as best she could with her face pressed into the ground and said, "No".

"What was that?" Dinah said angrily, putting pressure on Laurel's shoulder until she felt like it was going to pop out.

"You don't want me to spare your life?" Dinah asked.

"I'm tired of doing whatever it takes to survive for one more miserable day," Laurel mumbled. "So get it over with. But you should know it won't make you feel any better. Revenge never does."

Dinah growled in indignation. Laurel hated herself for finding it attractive.

"This isn't about revenge. This is justice," Dinah said.

Laurel allowed a quiet laugh to slip out at Dinah's naïvety.

"What's so funny?" Dinah asked loudly.

"Come on. We both know justice left the building a while ago," Laurel replied.

That just made Dinah even angrier. She probably would've killed Laurel if Curtis hadn't shown up and convinced her not to.

She let Laurel go with one final shove and Laurel did what she did best: she survived, at the expense of everyone around her.

3\. 07x02 - Longbow Hunters

Laurel stood out of sight in an alcove in the hallway of the police precinct gathering herself. She took a few deep breaths, trying to shake out the nerves that had settled in her chest.

Doing the right thing was horrible. It had been so much easier just shoving these feelings into the back of her mind.

But she wasn't that person anymore. She wasn't that person anymore.

She repeated it in her head like a mantra as she walked into the precinct and knocked gently on the open door to Dinah's office. She kept saying it right up until Dinah looked up. Then their eyes met and Laurel just couldn't think anymore.

"Laurel," Dinah said in a greeting. She was probably just in a good mood but she sounded genuinely happy to see her.

"Isn't that supposed to be a doughnut?" Laurel joked, nodding at the bagel in Dinah's hand.

Dinah smiled and put it down saying, "So funny".

Laurel's heart rose for a second at the sight of Dinah's smile but she stamped it down. She knew it was fake because it disappeared as soon as it arose and the mood turned serious. Laurel hated serious.

"I just...uh". Shit. Laurel cursed herself as she stumbled over her woods. She really should've thought about what she was going to say beforehand.

"I wanted to thank you for the backup," she said. Her perfectly good reason for coming here.

"Also, from now on I will be accepting protection from the SCPD," she said. That at least, seemed to get Dinah to pay attention.

She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms in what Laurel now knew was a front. False confidence.

"No more ditching, no more complaining... well maybe a little complaining," she said with a small smile.

Dinah didn't smile back. She seemed so impassive, so uncaring. She looked almost bored.

"I appreciate that," she said.

Laurel hesitated. What did she say next? How do you transition into an apology for murder?

"Anything else?" Dinah asked.

Laurel knew a dismissal when she heard one.

"No," she said. "That's it." _God_ the whole conversation had been so awkward and horrible and she just wanted it to be over. She wanted to run.

But she wasn't that person anymore.

She turned back around, her heart beating a hundred miles a minute, and said "Actually that's not it."

Dinah actually looked annoyed. Why was doing the right thing so hard?

She took a deep breath.

"I know Quentin wasn't my father," she started. But then she corrected herself because Quentin was her father, He said it so himself. So she added "Not the father that raised me anyway..."

Dinah still looked bored but Laurel plowed on. She just had to get through this and then she could. go hit things for a few hours.

"I guess I had just forgotten what it felt like to have someone who cared about me."

Dinah dropped the mask and looked down at her desk. She could probably tell where this was going.

"Losing him was the worst pain I've felt in a very long time. And I can only imagine how you must have felt after Vinny's death," she said, her voice breaking as she forced herself to follow through against every instinct in her body.

Dinah closed her eyes when Laurel finally got the the precipice of what she'd been trying to say all along.

"Please don't," she whispered.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," Laurel said. Dinah glared at her and Laurel took it.

"I have to tell you, that I am truly sorry about killing Vinny. And I hope one day you'll see that I'm not that person. Not anymore."

Dinah didn't say anything and Laurel didn't have time to wait. She could feel the tears welling up like a storm cloud and she had to be as far away from Dinah as possible when it broke.

She turned to leave and that was when Dinah spoke.

"Beg," she said quietly.

"What?" Laurel asked, certain that she'd heard her wrong.

"Prove that you care enough to be vulnerable. Prove that you've changed."

Now Laurel really wanted to run away.

Part of her wanted to say it. To do whatever it took to make Dinah love her, one step at a time.

But she couldn't expose herself like that, especially when she was already so close to breaking.

"I can't," she whispered.

She turned and left quickly so she wouldn't have to see the look on Dinah's face.

4\. 8x04 - Present Tense 

Laurel walked into the SCPD far more confidently than she had in the past. She was too full of other emotions to be nervous. She just needed someone.

"Hey," she said quietly, interrupting Dinah from her work.

Dinah looked up and smiled.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Laurel asked, holding up a bag of Big Belly Burger like an offering.

"You're going to have to beg for it," Dinah said in a faux serious voice with a cheeky grin on her face.

Laurel probably would've been willing to beg, had Dinah been serious. She was in desperate need of a friendly face.

"Are you going to make me?" Laurel asked in response.

Dinah just smiled and gestured for Laurel to take a seat, a dusting of blush on her cheeks.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Dinah got up the courage to ask," Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Laurel replied quickly. "Well, maybe. I just didn't want to be alone," she admitted.

Dinah smiled and changed the topic, understanding the need for a distraction sometimes.

"Are you dipping your fries into your milkshake?" she asked.

Laurel instantly began describing the habit in depth until Dinah agreed to try it.

It was surprisingly good. She wouldn't have expected the flavors to work well together but somehow they did.

She could tell her surprise was clear on her face because for the first time that night, Laurel was smiling.

5\. Post 8x04 - Present Tense 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dinah asked, breaking away from Laurel with a mix of emotions on her face.

"I'm sure," Laurel said, her breathing heavy. "I just want to feel something good," she added before pulling Dinah back in and taking control.

They were only able to kiss for a few seconds before Dinah pulled away again.

"I just don't want to take advantage of your emotional instability," she said.

"When am I ever emotionally stable?" Laurel joked.

She quickly backtracked when she saw the look on Dinah's face. "What I meant was, I've wanted you for a long time and there's no way I'm going to regret this," she said seriously.

"Good," Dinah said with a sigh of relief. "I want this too."

Then she leaned back in and pressed their lips together slowly, with purpose.

"I want to make you beg," she whispered.

Laurel's laughter disappeared almost instantly, replaced by a quiet moan.

Dinah didn't manage to make Laurel beg. She wanted her too badly to hold back for long. Luckily, there was always next time.

+1. 8x10 - Fadeout

Laurel skidded to a stop, blocking Dinah from leaving.

"Laurel what the hell?" Dinah asked, pulling her helmet off.

"Don't go," Laurel said, out of breath like she'd just run a marathon. "I know you need to find a new purpose but does it have to be so far away?" she asked.

Dinah ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "You're so full of snark and sarcasm that I can't tell when you're serious. Do you actually care?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Laurel said. "I know the city doesn't need you anymore but I need you."

She got on her knees, hands clasped in front of her. She was never one to half-ass things.

Okay that was a lie. But she wasn't going to half ass this.

"Dinah please don't move so far away. Please I'll do anything."

"anything?" Dinah asked with a glint in her eye.

So, Laurel got that matching canary tattoo Dinah had always wanted, and Dinah decided to save a city that was much closer by.


End file.
